User talk:Hollyfire53
Welcome Hi, welcome to DoomRPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Neildown/Rebellion/Hollyfire53-20100608152842 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neildown (Talk) 17:00, 9 June 2010 New game You have been invited to play my new RPG, Warrior RPG! Check it out and if you can make a map of the game world, I'll give you a lengthy description of the geography...unless Martin2 gets to it first! Have fun! Thornclaw There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 23:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone home? Thorn There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 20:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You should be on this far more often. I've never had much luck with RPGs on this wiki. Thorn There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 09:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: Delete this as soon as you receive it! Hope those prove useful! Rememver to delete this so that other players don't see it and figure stuff out! There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 12:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Ugh You know, I've never had a successful RPG on this Wiki yet. Thorny the very frustrated stoat whose Warrior RPG nobody seems to care about There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you can't be a Royal Knight because that's a type of unit you can fight...if you want. They're also only unique to Arador, and another reason you can't be one is because every character is a wanderer, but can have an allegiance to a specific nation. Everyone has a mid-range weapon (for example, a spear, claymore, or halberd), short-range (for example, broadsword, dagger, or battleaxe), long-range (for example, javelins, longbow, or crossbow), and a special (something unusual, for example, like a flail, spiked shield, or poison). And you also have normal clothing and any one sort of armour. That means I'm afraid you'll have to redo your character profile. Sorry. Thornclaw the equally frustrated stoat who is frustrated because nobody wants to go on Warrior RPG. There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You can't even be a Legionary, but you can use a broadsword as short-range. Any weapon goes as long as it fits in the category. Just no guns, please. And if it's a small weapon, like a dagger, you can have multiple amounts of that weapon. Thornclaw the slightly happier RPG creator There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You can't be a certain unit, but you can have plate armour if you want. Be specific about the clothing if there's something specific about it. Remember, you don't pick an occupation. Thornclaw There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You can play now! Thornclaw the awesome and happy stoat There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 00:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Your turn...again. Thorn There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 17:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC)